If only
by fanficfan71
Summary: What would have happened if only Martin and Louisa had not called off the wedding on that fateful day, and married instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin, the program and characters are the property of Buffalo Pictures. **

A/N – This story is a result of Sunanglais' challenge on the Doc Martin forum: What if Martin and Louisa had actually gone through with their marriage.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**If only…**

It had been a long day for Martin. He'd opened the surgery for a few hours in the morning as with his honeymoon approaching the villagers were going to have to make do with a part time locum and the Wadebridge surgery in his absence. Truth be known he thought work might help to keep his nervousness and apprehension in check.

He loved Louisa desperately and really wanted to make her his wife but the thought of appearing in front of the whole village to say his vows was daunting to say the least, but Louisa had wanted a church wedding and Aunty Joan would have been disappointed if he'd married in a registry office as he would have preferred.

Fortunately surgery had gone to schedule until the Vicar had appeared demanding a list of hymns for the service. If it was up to him they'd be straight in and out, he couldn't see any need for music himself. However when he noticed the Vicar's trembling hand alarm bells had rung in his head and he was immediately on the alert to track down the cause of the tremors. After smelling the Vicar's breath alcoholism came immediately to mind. The last thing he needed on his wedding day was an inebriated clergyman officiating. Unfortunately the wretched man took exception to his questioning and immediately left after banging his head on the door in his hurry to get out of the consulting room.

Before he even had time to think what to do next he had Louisa's bridesmaid Isobel in his surgery with her injured eye. The annoying woman wouldn't be quiet when he was trying to examine her and in the end he was forced to tell her to stop talking. No doubt Louisa would have something to say about that later on. He'd no sooner finished with Isobel when Roger claimed his attention, at least he was able to suggest some hymns. Hopefully once he'd given the Vicar the list of hymns all would be forgiven and he could relax until it was time to go to the church.

Martin had never been a big recipient of good luck and once he noticed the Vicar about to get himself totally incapacitated with liquor he felt he had to take control to stop his wedding becoming a total farce. However as usual things went awry when the Vicar fell and broke his hip.

The world was falling in on him, and he had no idea what he was going to do now. Only a few hours to go and now there was no Vicar to marry them. Who would have guessed that Pauline would actually have had a useful suggestion when she came up with the name of Reverend Porter.

Driving to the Reverend's secluded home Martin mentally rehearsed what he would say, trying to think of any inducements he could come up with to get him to come and marry Louisa and himself that afternoon. His mental list however had not included the necessity of having to stick his finger up the backside of Reverend Porter's favourite sow but he'd done it none the less, he would have done anything rather than disappoint Louisa.

He just wished that Reverend Porter would have kept his thoughts to himself. How was he supposed to make Louisa happy? He couldn't ever remember making anyone happy before in his whole life. He'd been a disappointment to his parents and although he knew Joan and Phil loved him, he didn't think that his presence had particularly enhanced their level of happiness in any way.

Fortunately his procedure on the pig had gone faster than planned and he was back in time to have a nice relaxing shower and get changed into a fresh suit.

When his phone rang he was surprised to see that it was Louisa. On hearing that Isobel had gone into labour and hearing the panic in Louisa's voice he had no hesitation in running to her, wishing to be with her when she was so obviously worried. He knew how to deliver a baby theoretically of course but had never actually had to do so. Fortunately he'd remembered all that was required and the birth had been straightforward even if a very fast one. When he caught that newborn child his thoughts had immediately turned to the family that he and Louisa might have one day. Looking at her he could see that her thoughts were equally far away and he hoped that she was thinking the same thing.

After seeing Isobel off in the ambulance they had turned to each other, but feeling awkward after all that had recently transpired they had made their separate ways back to their homes to get prepared.

After yet another shower, Martin had reached for his wedding suit only to discover that the dry cleaner had given him the wrong dry cleaning. Fortunately he still had a few suits left that hadn't been ruined from his activities that day. Choosing Louisa's second favourite suit he dressed himself and put the ring in his pocket.

Making his way downstairs Reverend Porter's words began to haunt him. _Do you make her happy?_ Sitting down on the sofa Martin began to ponder the question and feared that he didn't. Starting to panic and worry if Louisa would be better off without him, Martin thought of her worried voice when she had rung him several times that day. First when Isobel had hurt her eye, then when Isobel had gone into labour. He thought about all of the times that Louisa had been in trouble and he had been the first person that she had called, and how his presence had always seemed to soothe her. Did he make her happy? He didn't know if he made her happy, but he did realise that his presence did seem to soothe her and she did depend on him.

Who could be happy all of the time anyway? Surely it was more important to be someone dependable, trustworthy and soothing. Martin picked up the ring that he had been turning around on the coffee table while he had been contemplating and hurriedly rushed out of the door.

As he was about to get in his car he saw Louisa walking up the lane towards him. Running to her he pulled her to him and kissed her urgently. Pulling her into his body he rested his head on hers and said into her hair "my darling Louisa, you're so beautiful, you mean the world to me, and I can't wait to make you my wife."

Louisa had been listening to the villagers all day and then Isobel up on the park bench. All of the negative comments that she'd been exposed to had been plaguing her and she was no longer feeling sure of Martin's love. Unbeknownst to him she was thinking of calling off the wedding as she was unsure of his feelings towards her. His declaration and subsequent embrace brought back to her memory all of the positive things about Martin, and what he meant to her and her fears were soothed.

"As we were running late, I thought we could go to the church together, I know it's against tradition, but after a morning like this morning I think we can be forgiven don't you?" Louisa asked.

Looking at her with adoration in his eyes, Martin opened the front door of the Lexus and assisted Louisa inside. Joan and Roger's face when they arrived in the same car to the wedding was priceless.

Joan ushered Martin hurriedly inside while Roger assisted Louisa out of the car. Pauline seeing Louisa arrive immediately came to help her. Although Martin had already seen Louisa in her finery she seemed even more beautiful when he saw her coming down the aisle looking at no one else but him. His heart was fit to burst and he was filled with pride at Louisa's beauty and the fact that she had chosen to marry him over all others. Taking her hand in his they said their vows to each other and before long they were leaving the church.

Sadly the reception that had been planned had fallen through as all of the food was now thoroughly squashed underneath metres of white canvas and tarpaulin. Heading towards the new reception in town Martin and Louisa looked at each other and at the crowds heading towards the new venue. Looking back at each other again Louisa said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Martin?"

"Are you thinking about leaving this lot and going straight on to the honeymoon?"

"Yes I have no desire to be around any more villagers today. I just want to be alone with you".

"Joan will kill us, but I think it will be worth it" Martin said as he stopped in front of White Rose Cottage to collect Louisa's luggage before they headed off towards the deserted cottage that they had rented for their honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin, the program and characters are the property of Buffalo Pictures. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Louisa watched Martin in silence as he drove them to their hired cottage. Many of the villagers had desperately tried to find out the location of their honeymoon destination but as yet, as far as they knew their secret had remained just that. Neither of them liked big crowds and a small cottage just to themselves without phones or constant interruptions seemed like heaven to them both.

Louisa had been feeling the stress of the wedding all day and the comments from all of the villagers had really upset her. She feared that if Martin hadn't pulled her to him in such a loving embrace when he had, she might have made a horrible mistake and called off the wedding. Thankful that Martin would never need to know of her last minute misgivings Louisa sat back in her comfortable seat and looked at the scenery as they approached their destination.

Eventually they arrived and Martin got out of the car and then walked around and opened Louisa's door. Releasing the boot of the car with his remote he removed their luggage and together they walked to the door of the cottage. Placing their cases on the ground, Martin then began the search for the front door key.

Eventually finding it, he was able to open the door. Turning around he did something he'd dreamed of doing ever since proposing to Louisa. Bending over Martin picked Louisa up and carried her over the threshold. Louisa hadn't expected such a romantic gesture on Martin's part and was quite ready to actually remind him of the tradition so was pleasantly surprised when he scooped her up and she found herself cuddled into his arms.

As Martin put her down he kissed her briefly before collecting their bags and brought them inside, shutting the door behind him. Their food for the week was also in the boot but he decided to bring that in later on. Looking around the cottage they saw a small but serviceable kitchen, a living area with a comfortable sofa and an armchair facing an open fireplace that was set and ready to be lit. Down a small hall was a tiny bathroom, a small laundry and a large bedroom, complete with a new bed according to the people that had rented the cottage to them.

Martin took their luggage and placed it in their room. "Are you hungry? It's been a long day and we skipped the reception, I can cook us a meal if you'd like?"

"That would be lovely Martin" Louisa replied, thinking that it would give her an opportunity to get out of her wedding dress and into something more comfortable.

"I'll just get changed and come and give you a hand with the meal." Louisa disappeared into their bedroom and Martin went back out to the car to get their supplies for the week.

When he returned he heard Louisa calling to him. "Martin, you won't believe it, I could just kill Pauline" her angry voice could be heard from the front door.

Leaving the food on the kitchen table Martin hurried in to their room to see what the problem was. "Just look at this. Someone, and I'm guessing it was Pauline or Isobel, has been through my suitcase and altered my packing. I've only got one thing to wear out in public and the rest of my clothes have been replaced by these" Louisa started pulling out various forms of lingerie in many shades, shapes and sizes. "I'm going to kill her."

"Ah, mmm, umm" Martin replied with his eyes riveted on the garments strewn across their bed. "Maybe some of my clothes would be suitable for around the house" opening his case Martin started to search for his sleeping t-shirts, and in his case found that much the same had happened to him. "I'd say it's Pauline, she's the only one who had access to both of our houses today and as I'm her employer I get the privilege of killing her first. What did she think she was playing at?" Martin stormed as he looked at his case that had had some additions to it since he last packed. Fortunately his original packing was still in place but in addition to his packing, it now contained underwear of a variety of shades and styles and a pair of boxer shorts that were sitting on top that were emblazoned with the words 'world's greatest lover'.

"I'll kill her, and I swear that if she wasn't the only qualified phlebotomist in town, she'd be in the unemployment queue as soon as I return to work".

"I don't know Martin, I think these would look quite cute on you" Louisa said as she held up the boxers.

"Not as cute as this would look on you" Martin said holding up a sheer nightgown from the pile that was lying on the bed.

"I'll tell you what" Louisa said "how about we get the fire going so it's not so cold in here and I'll model this if you model the boxers. Would you say that's a fair exchange? But first I need to get out of my wedding dress. Can I wear one of your shirts please Martin, I've nothing else left that I can put on that will keep me warm?"

After finding a shirt for Louisa, Martin headed out to light the fire. Once it was burning well he heated up some soup in the kitchen and they ate it with some toast at the small table. Finally no longer hungry Louisa picked up their plates and took them to the sink. As she leaned forward to begin washing them, Martin who had been admiring her beautiful figure was unable to hold himself back any longer. He came up behind her, turned her around and pulled her to him for a brief kiss.

Louisa kissed Martin back, and was soon opening and removing his suit jacket to get closer to him. Louisa's response emboldened Martin further and he began to run his hands along her back. Their height difference made it hard for him to do much more at the moment so lifting Louisa up he carried her to their bed. Throwing their suitcases on to floor they continued undressing and when they were finally down to their underwear Louisa asked Martin if he had brought the condoms in with him. No longer thinking clearly, Martin had to stop and think where they were, until finally remembering that he had some in the glove box of his car for emergencies and the others were still in his toilet bag in his suitcase. Groaning in frustration he was just about to dig through his case to find his toiletry bag when he found several small packets on the floor. Apparently Pauline had struck again and filled one or both of their cases with a multitude of condoms.

"Here's one" Martin said as he looked at the packet in his hand. Looking at the fine print he noticed that it was supposedly strawberry flavoured. A piece of information he decided to keep to himself,_ 'what on earth was Pauline thinking?' _he thought to himself. Sorry to have slowed down the momentum Louisa pulled Martin down to her for another kiss and he was soon lost to rational thought once again.

Later on they snuggled up to each other, Louisa laying in Martin's arms with Martin holding her to him gently just enjoying being in each other's company with no interruptions, or fear of any interruption. "I'm so glad we chose such a deserted place for our honeymoon Martin, we've never really managed to get any time together for ourselves, between your job and mine, not to mention my pesky neighbours we can never seem to manage any time to ourselves." Louisa said.

"I've been thinking about that and I think it would be good if we can buy a house a bit further out of town. The surgery's not really equipped for a quiet life and your cottage is going to be too small for the two of us. If we ever want to be able to spend any time together without constant interruptions I think we really need to move, don't you?" Martin stroked Louisa's arm gently as he looked to her for her thoughts on the matter.

"That's a lovely idea Martin but the houses on the edge of town are very pricey, could we really afford one?"

"I've looked at the prices and with our two wages, plus the money I receive from several investments we can comfortably afford to buy one of them if you think you'd be happy there."

"I'd love it Martin that would be perfect. We'd still be close enough to the school and the surgery to get to work easily, but not so close that we'd be continually interrupted by the villagers. Can we start house hunting as soon as we get back?"

"As soon as you'd like" Martin was thrilled with Louisa's response to his suggestion and pulled her closer to him staring into her eyes adoringly. He felt so content at this very moment that he almost shuddered at the thought that he nearly let the words of the Reverend Porter ruin this day for him.

Seeing the look of complete adoration in her husband's eyes, Louisa pulled him to her for a kiss and once more their passion ignited. The next morning Louisa felt a bit washed out but put it down to the previous long day. Getting up she went to have her shower then came back to their room wrapped in a towel. Putting on a sheer nightgown with matching dressing gown she sat down on the bed to do her hair. Martin watched in fascination before eventually getting up to have his shower. When he returned he found the boxers that Pauline had put in his suitcase sitting on the bed.

"You said you'd model these for me, remember?" a laughing Louisa smiled into his eyes as she held the offending garment up to him. Pretending reluctance he was far from feeling, Martin took them from her and put them on. Louisa sat back and enjoyed the view of her husband dressing in front of her and in clothes that she had personally selected.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Louisa asked as she headed out to the kitchen. The day was quite chilly still so Martin topped up the fire while Louisa made them a nice breakfast. Martin enjoyed his porridge but was continually distracted by Louisa's dressing gown slowly coming undone to reveal the sheer nightgown underneath. By the time breakfast had finished Martin was no longer feeling chilly and was in fact feeling quite warm, and when Louisa looked up to see his burning gaze she began to feel a touch warm herself.

As far as honeymoons go Martin and Louisa didn't do a lot of sightseeing and in fact saw very little apart from the inside of their cottage and in particular their bedroom, yet as far as they were concerned their honeymoon had been perfect. They had managed to spend the whole time without unwanted interruptions and they had grown much closer as a result. When it was time to leave and go back to their real life they were both sad to see the end of their shared idyll, and both determined to purchase their own house as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Doc Martin, the program and characters are the property of Buffalo Pictures. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

Returning to Portwenn late in the evening, Martin and Louisa made their way to Martin's house. They had no desire to come into contact with Louisa's new neighbours the Oakwood's, or any of the other villagers on their first night back, so decided that Martin's house was the better option out of their two homes.

Being very tired they wearily made their way up to the master bedroom and prepared for bed, and were soon fast asleep. Several hours later Martin was awakened by the sound of Louisa being violently ill. Following her to the bathroom he saw her reeling from the violent spasm of vomiting that had just affected her. Getting Louisa's glass of water from beside their bed Martin brought it in and offered it to her, placing his hand on her forehead in concern to test her temperature.

"Thanks for the water Martin, sorry to wake you. I woke up feeling rotten and had to race to the bathroom to be sick. I'm feeling a bit better now fortunately." Louisa refilled her glass and had another drink of water then decided to brush her teeth. Gently Martin took her glass from her and put it down pulling her into a gentle embrace.

Leading Louisa back to their bed he helped her to get back under the covers as he stroked her hair and forehead gently. "You've been feeling off for quite a while now Louisa, haven't you?"

"Just a bit off colour, and never this bad before" she responded in a weak voice.

"I know it's highly unlikely, but is there any possibility that you may be pregnant? Have you had your period since the night you accepted my proposal?" Martin asked gently.

Thinking back, and calculating the timing in her head Louisa paled significantly before replying in a small voice. "No, now I think about it, I haven't, but it's usually quite irregular so I hadn't thought about the possibility of pregnancy yet. I know the condom broke on the evening of your proposal but the chances of me getting pregnant from our first time and at our ages, surely the likelihood would have to be pretty slim wouldn't you think?"

"I agree that it's unlikely but considering that the condom did break, it's not impossible wouldn't you agree? How about I go downstairs and get a pregnancy test kit and we can check right now, that will at least eliminate one possible reason for your ill health lately and help me to find the correct diagnosis?"

"OK Martin, it's probably a good idea" Louisa said quietly as Martin got out of bed, put on his dressing gown and slippers and headed downstairs. It wasn't too long before he was back with a pregnancy test kit and a sample jar.

Martin silently handed the sample jar to Louisa who took it and headed to the bathroom, her mind reeling at the possibility that she could actually be pregnant. Returning just a few minutes later Louisa gave the sample to Martin who used a pipette to place a drop of urine on the test strip then turned to Louisa to hold her to him as they waited anxiously for the results. After what seemed like ages, but was in fact only minutes they looked at the test strip and were both struck dumb by the result that was staring them right in the face.

"We're going to have a baby" Louisa said in a whisper, still not comprehending the results fully. "I'm going to be a father" Martin said in disbelief looking at the results once again.

Suddenly the reality of the situation seemed to sink in and a small smile started to spread on Martin's face along with a look of fear, hope and pride mixed all together. Louisa seeing this started to lose some of her fears and began to hope that all was going to be alright after all.

"I hope you're happy Martin, I know we discussed having a family in a year or so and this is earlier than we planned but now that the shock is wearing off, I'm so happy that I'm going to have your baby."

Martin pulled Louisa into him and just rested his chin on her head as she snuggled into his warmth. "I never ever thought that I would ever be a father and I will admit to you that the thought does scare me as I've never really had any positive experiences with my own father. The thought of you having my child fills me with terror and joy at the same time. I love you so much Louisa and I will do all in my power to make your pregnancy as easy as possible."

Martin gently led Louisa back to bed and helped her to get back under the covers as he removed his dressing gown and slippers and got back in his side. "Aunty Joan will be over the moon of course but I suggest we wait a few weeks to get used to the idea ourselves first before we tell anyone else."

"I think that's a good idea Martin, its early stages yet and I'd like to keep the secret just between us for a while before we let anyone else in on it." Wrapped in each other's arms they soon fell back to sleep.

In the morning they were both wakened by sunlight streaming through a crack in the bedroom curtains. "Morning Daddy", Louisa said to Martin as she gave him a good morning kiss.

"Morning Mummy" Martin said in an equally teasing tone. With both Louisa and Martin still being on leave there was no immediate need to get up and out of bed apart from hunger, so Martin told Louisa to stay where she was while he brought her up some breakfast in bed. Louisa feeling tired after her disturbed night was more than happy to comply.

Moving about the kitchen, Martin smiled to himself at the thought of Louisa being pregnant with his child. If he had been asked if he wanted children his immediate response would probably have been no, but knowing that he had impregnated Louisa had made his feelings alter in such a way that he himself could not quite believe it. Bustling around the kitchen he soon had a meal prepared. He was just about to take it upstairs when there was a knock on the kitchen door and a _Yoohoo_ from his Aunty Joan on the other side.

Martin opened the door with some reluctance and looked down at Joan who was holding a home made casserole in her hands.

"It's OK Marty, I'm not here to stay but thought I'd drop this off while I was doing my regular deliveries. I didn't think you would have had enough time to stock up your cupboards after your honeymoon and would appreciate not having to cook dinner."

"Uhmm, thanks Aunty Joan" Martin said taking the casserole from her. "I'm sure that will be lovely."

"No problems Marty, I'll let you get back to what you were doing" said Joan noting the absence of Martin's usual pyjama bottoms under his dressing gown, and thinking to herself that she was definitely intruding.

Closing the door behind her, Martin put the casserole in the fridge and took the breakfast tray upstairs to Louisa. When he opened the door he found her fast asleep with her hair strewn across the pillow. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that Martin didn't want to wake her. Setting the tray down on his bedside table he removed his dressing gown and slippers and got in beside her. Louisa, on feeling Martin return to the bed opened her eyes and noticed the lovely breakfast that he had prepared. Sitting up she asked Martin to pass the tray and the two of them enjoyed a peaceful meal together.

"Joan dropped by a few minutes ago and left us a casserole for dinner" Martin said as he ate his porridge.

"That was nice of her I must remember to thank her when I see her next, Joan makes a delicious casserole."

"Mmm" Martin replied as he drank his morning coffee. "I thought it would be good to start looking at houses today. Now that you're pregnant I think it's even more important that we find a place with more room and that isn't always infested with infectious persons."

"How about we go for a drive this afternoon" Louisa agreed, "I'm still feeling all warm and snugly and don't want to get up yet."

"We can't stay in bed all morning" Martin argued, "we'll never get anything done."

"Really?" said Louisa as she started running her hand down Martin's chest "I can think of several things we could do while we're here."

Martin, finally getting the picture decided that Louisa was right after all and that house hunting could definitely wait until the afternoon.

Some time after lunch Martin and Louisa drove around the outskirts of the village where the larger houses were situated. After looking at several from the outside and disregarding them straight away they eventually came across a good sized family home with a lovely view of the coast, that apart from one house next to it on one side and one across the road from it, was fairly segregated from any other properties. Yet it was not too far from their respective work places. Noticing the number of the estate agent on the for sale sign Martin placed a call immediately and was informed that the owner was happy to either rent or sell the house, with a preference for a sale as they had moved abroad. He said he'd be right over to give them a tour if they'd like. Martin and Louisa agreed in the affirmative and it wasn't long before they were inspecting the house.

The house's layout was very practical and well designed and Martin and Louisa had pretty much already decided on the purchase before they had even looked upstairs where they found four good sized bedrooms, with one already painted in bright colours to suit a young baby.

Coming back downstairs they submitted an offer for the agent to take back to the vendor and headed home to wait for a counter offer. When the agent rang them back several hours later with an acceptance of their price they were stunned and elated and organised to begin renting the property at once while they waited for the sale to go through.

Martin had decided that he wished to leave the surgery furnished in case he had to provide lodgings for a locum should he and Louisa ever decide to travel away for any period of time. Therefore much of the furniture in their new house was from Louisa's cottage or newly purchased from a shopping trip they made to Truro together.

Thanks to an excellent team of removal men and rapid delivery of furniture from Truro, Louisa and Martin were able to move into their lovely new house within the week and were just now preparing for Joan to arrive for their housewarming dinner.

"Martin, do you think we should tell Joan about the baby? It's been over a week now and I'm bursting to tell someone."

Looking down at his wife who was smiling at him cajolingly Martin replied "I think so, but I'd rather not tell anyone else as yet."

"That's fine with me, but I can't wait to see Joan's face when we tell her."

Any further discussion was cut short as Joan arrived, very excited to see their new house. "What a lovely home. You two have been busy, you certainly don't muck around do you? One minute you're engaged, 3 weeks later you're married, one week back from honeymoon you've moved, you don't have any other surprises in store for me do you?" she asked jokingly.

Louisa seized the opportunity and decided to take the bull by the horns "but wait, there's more" Louisa said jokingly.

"Very funny Louisa, surely there can't be any more, you haven't had time to do anything else have you?"

"Well apparently we managed to find some time for this particular surprise. If you follow me I'll show you what it is."

Joan followed Louisa meekly upstairs and Martin wondered just how Louisa planned to break the news until he saw Louisa leading Joan to the room decorated for a baby.

"I hope you like this room Joan, because next year we hope that you'll be seeing a fair bit of it."

Joan looked at Louisa wondering what she could possibly mean until she saw the room. The expression on her face was amazing to see. First a look of incomprehension, then a look of hope, followed by a questioning look.

"Are you telling me you're pregnant?" Joan asked hoping against all hope, yet not wanting to get her hopes too high in case she was misreading the situation.

"Yes, you're going to be a grandmother Aunty Joan" Martin said as she ran into his arms and hugged and kissed him thoroughly, followed by Louisa.

"I can't believe it, you've only been married for two weeks and you're going to have a baby already" Joan seriously thought of mentioning the word contraception to them both, but was so happy she decided to be good.

"This is between the three of us only for the moment Joan, you must keep this to yourself for a little while" Louisa said sternly.

"I can do that, I'm just so happy for you both. Don't forget I'm happy to babysit at any time or on any day, just name it and I'll be there" Joan was beside herself with joy and could barely contain her excitement.

It was a lovely evening, they shared a delicious meal, and Joan's ebullient mood was contagious. Eventually Joan decided it was time to go home and after seeing her off, Martin and Louisa headed up to their new bedroom and prepared for bed. Finally comfortably settled they turned off their bedside lamps and cuddled into each other.

"Joan was right you know, things have certainly gone fast for us, especially when you consider how long it took for us to actually get together. Ironic isn't it?"

Martin considered Louisa's words and replied "Very likely, but as far as I'm concerned I'm where I want to be for the rest of my life. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world, I finally have a home and not a house and we're going to have a child together. After so many years of nothing, I find that within the last couple of weeks I now have everything. There is absolutely nothing else that I could possibly ever want or need. Thank you Louisa, you have made it all possible. Not only are you my beautiful wife, but you're going to be a lovely Mum" saying this he pulled Louisa to him and showed her in actions as well as words just how much she had come to mean to him.

The End

_Thanks to all who have read, especially to those who have reviewed. _


End file.
